gpslfandomcom-20200214-history
GPSL Wiki
Welcome to the GPSL Wiki Fantasy Football League History The Grande Prairie Super League (GPSL) began play on September 2004 under the assumed name the "Goose Bowl". The idea behind the league began from a group of people the partied with each other in university in Edmonton. This group went to a hockey tournament run by Canadian Hockey Enterprises in Banff, Alberta under the assumed name the Canadian Geese. Although, success at the tournament was poor, a bond was formed and a passion for sports and booze was cultivated. The original founding members included: Ryan Moe, Jesse Moe, Darren Walker and David Stone. '2004 Season' These four, along with 6 people that they knew formed the original season. The 10 teams included: The first season had the following: The first Commissioner was Darren Walker and it was evident that Fantasy Football would be a learning curve for all involved. Here is a sample of the scoring changes made after week 2 of the season: '2005 Season' Th second season saw big change in the GPSL. The original name changed from the "Goose Bowl" to the "Longest Goose". It also saw the expansion of the league from 10 to 12 teams. 5 teams left the league and 7 joined. This year also saw the beginning of Commissioner Ryan Moe's era. Team Name Changes: Highlights: Final Standings: 2006 Season The third season saw yet another change to the league name from "Longest Goose" to "Goosebusters Football". 3 teams left and 3 new teams joined. Team Name Changes Highlights: Final standings: 2007 Season The 2007 season saw the league change to it's current name that it has had ever since, the "Grande Prairie Super League". It also saw the league contract to 10 teams. 5 teams left and 3 managers joined, creating what is the base of the management group of today. Team Name Changes Highlights: Final Standings: = 2008 Season The 2008 Season was the first year keepers were used on teams. One team left the league and three joined. The league expanded to 12 teams. This was the first year the group drafted live and in person together, at Ryan Moe's house in Grande Prairie. Team Name Changes Highlights: Final Standings: '2009 Season' The 2009 season was the first year that the teams remained the same as the previous year, with the exception of Brenin Rycroft becoming co-manager of Hythworth with Scott Sather. The draft was once again held at Ryan Moe's house. Team Name Changes Highlights: Final Standings: '2010 Season' The young fledgling league began it's seventh season with no changes made to the managers for the first time in league history. Darren Thomas hosted a live draft in his garage, along with a flag football match at the park just down the road. A new and important tradition is born. Highlights: League Standings: '2011 Season' The 2011 season marked the first time in recorded league history that their was a repeating champion. HalfManHalfAmazing defeated Money Train in the finals after a controversial 96 - 96 tie between themselves and Moe Lesters in the semifinal, which resulted in Money Train advancing based on their regular season head-to-head record. Darren Thomas' garage once again hosts the draft and football game. Highlights: Final Standings: '2012 Season' The 2012 season brought legitimacy to the league. After years of finding the best formats, entry fee and fluctuating prize money, Commissioner Ryan Moe, instituted a league constitution that included 5 sections of rules and regulations. The regulations included a change to an Auction format, remaining a keeper league, a tripling of the entry fee and set prize money. Edmonton hosted the draft, with the football game played on the west end and McTaggerts hosting the draft. First out of garage live draft brought on much celebration. This year also included the banishing of Team Brokeback because of unpaid dues, failure to show up at the draft and failure to field a competitive team. Highlights: Final Standings: '2013 Season' 2013 marked the first year we could keep players under the auction value format. Mikhial Carter seceded from the GPSL, opening up the opportunity for the Hythworth team to split and the two managers to run their own operations. Grande Prairie hosted, the football game was held at the ball diamonds on Resources (name?) and the draft was held at Madhatters. Team Name Changes: Highlights: '2014 Season' The teams and managers remained the same for the 2014 season. The league has increased stability over the last five years as all the managers for the 2014 season have been involved since 2009. Final Standings: Highlights: Scandals: Darren Thomas Predictions: During week 4 and New England's 41-14 loss to Kansas City, Darren Thomas boldly stated "It appears the end of the magical NE run is here. I'm going on record stating it's over for NE. No Super Bowl chances this year. Fact!" New England went on to win the Superbowl. 2015 Season Final Standings: Highlights: 2016 Season Final Standings: Highlights: 2017 Season Final Standings: Highlights: =All-Time Record Win/Loss Record (Current to end of 2017 season) Top 3 Finishes (Updated Jan. 1, 2017) Playoff Record Flag Football Tradition Beginning in 2010 a traditional pre-draft flag football game was played by all members who were in attendance. Draft Location GPSL Rules and Regulations General Rules 1. GPSL is an Auction Style Keeper League 2. Entry fee is $150 per team, due 1 month prior to NFL season Startup or 3 weeks before GPSL Draft Date, whichever comes first 3. Prizes will be awarded as follows: 1st place - $1200.00, 2nd Place - $400.00, Consolation Playoff Winner- $200.00 4. There are 12 teams in the GPSL 5. Teams will consist of 1 QB, 3 WR, 2 RB, 1 TE, 1 K, 1 DEF, 6 Bench Spots and 1 IR position 6. Stat categories are as per GPSL Yahoo website 7. Each team will draft 15 players, filling each spot less the IR position (IR position cannot be utilized until after draft is complete and waiver period begins) Auction Rules 1. Auction Draft budget will be $200 per team 2. Each team MUST FILL OUT THEIR ROSTER COMPLETELY within the draft parameters and timeframe 3. $1 minimum bid, no maximum bid 4. Player nominations will be done in order of previous years finish. 5. Bidding will start at value determined by nominating team and continue until no further bids 6. Teams will have 15 seconds to nominate player for auction after previous bid closes 7. Player will be awarded to the highest bidding team as determined by the Auctioneer 8. Bids will be placed with a signal of hand and/or verbally. A movement to bid will be deemed a bid, with NO EXCEPTIONS Keeper Rules 1. Teams may keep a maximum of TWO players per year. There is no minimum 2. Players may not be kept for more than two consecutive years (IE: Drafted in 2012, keeper eligible in 2013 and 2014, released into 2015 draft) 3. Each keeper will be kept at their previous years value plus $10 (IE: Drafted in 2012 at $15, kept in 2013 for $25, kept in 2014 for $35, released into 2015 draft) 4. Free Agent and Waiver Wire pickups may be kept for $12 (IE: Picked up during 2012 season, kept in 2013 for $12, kept in 2014 for $22, released into 2015 draft) 5. Keepers value will count against $200 team budget 6. Keepers must be declared 2 weeks before NFL season Startup or 1 week before GPSL Draft Date, whichever comes first 7. Keeper timelines WILL NOT be restarted if player is traded or picked up on waivers or as a free agent (IE: Player will remain keeper eligible based on original Draft/FA/Waiver pickup year) Trade Rules 1. There will be a limit on trades of 25. Trading will be allowed in the offseason after the Championship Game is complete until one week before keepers are due Waiver Rules 1. General Yahoo Waiver Rules. Waiver starts as worst to first from previous year. Continually rolls as teams utilize waiver wire. All players will go on waivers prior to Sundays games, coming off Tuesday at Midnight. Category:GPSL Rules & Regulations